In many apartment or condominiums, particularly high rise apartments or condominiums, it is desired to mount flags on outside railings, especially where restrictions do not permit the drilling of holes in masonry facades or walls for the installation of conventional mounting brackets for the flagpole. Railings for porches or patios may include an upper horizontal bar or rail and the flagpole mounting device of the present invention is particularly designed to be mounted onto such a horizontal bar or rail.
Heretofore, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,279,669 dated Sep. 24, 1918, flagpole mounting device have been provided which are effective for mounting a flagpole on a horizontal support member, such as a rod or post. The mounting device shown in the '669 patent loosely mounts the flagpole with a spring and does not permit mounting of the flagpole along various lengths of the flagpole. Also the firm securement of the mounting device to the horizontal support would be difficult as the mounting device is closely positioned adjacent opposed abutting surfaces.